


This Is How It Ends, version one

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a version of how Supernatural might/should/would maybe end. written September 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How It Ends, version one

It wasn’t nighttime but broad daylight. A deserted road, the sun burning down.

“Just what you should’ve done earlier.” Sam with that mild smile on his face: loving, forgiving, evil.

“Yeah.” Dean’s hand, holding the colt, was shaking.

 

“Remember what you’ve promised. You’ll live. You won’t follow.”

There was still Sammy behind these eyes: changing from the familiar green to yellow to white.

 

It was the noise of a dead body falling to the ground that rang in Dean’s ear, not his gun shot.

But the hand holding the colt against Dean’s temple wasn’t shaking anymore.

“Sorry, Sammy. I lied.”


End file.
